gem_drawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rubellite
Rubellite is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Jirachi 23. She is currently fused with Chalcedony as Kutnohorite, and is a member of w:c:the-crystal-family:The Crystal Family. Appearance dark purple with a pink complexion Personality Rubellite's constant displeased facial expression makes it hard to tell that she is an incredibly kind Gem with a love for other Gems. She is very open to people she becomes close to, especially Chalcedony. Abilities Rubellite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Chalcedony, they form Kutnohorite. * When fused with Verdelite, they form Watermelon Tourmaline. * When fused with Achroite, they form Pink Tourmaline. * When fused with Siberite, they form Raspberry Tourmaline. * When fused with Orange Tourmaline, they form Scarlet Tourmaline. * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Routhierite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Orange Eudialyte. * When fused with Coral, they form Sussexite. * When fused with Chalcedony and Coral, they form Tanzanite. * When fused with Chalcedony and Margaritasite, they form Piemontite. * When fused with Chalcedony, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Pruskite. * When fused with Verdelite, Achroite, Schorl, Canary Tourmaline, Dravite, Indicolite, Siberite, and Orange Tourmaline, they form Rainbow Tourmaline. Unique Abilities * Atmokinesis: Rubellite has the ability to control and change the weather. Relationships Chalcedony Rubellite and Chalcedony are deeply in love. Their relationship was pretty rocky in the beginning, as Chalcedony was one of the many Quartzes Rubellite managed, and Rubellite was incredibly stern. After they were abandoned and left behind on Earth during a mission after the war ended, they were the only ones who could give each other company. Their bond grew and they decided that they would spend their time together in more ways than one, and Kutnohorite was born. Coral Rubellite likes Coral, but can be annoyed when she becomes a little too laid-back. This is a habit, since she was formerly a manager. Chrome Diopside Rubellite doesn't know how she feels about Chrome yet, as she hasn't been around him enough, apart from being Kutnohorite. Thorite Rubellite likes Thorite because she is similar to him, as they are both mostly calm and focused. Margaritasite Rubellite respects Margaritasite, mostly because she treats Chalcedony with respect and she is trustworthy in general. Margaritasite is able to speak her mind to Rubellite without judgement, so their fusion, Routhierite, is often open about what she wants to say, whether it be the right or the wrong time to say it. Moonstone TBA Trivia * Rubellite and all fusions with her are able to create bubbles in different shapes. * Rubellite was not able to smile until her first fusion with Chalcedony, in which the fusion somehow caused her to be able to smile, as Rubellites were made to not know how to smile, even when showed how. * She owned a Pearl who is currently in hiding. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubellite is a type of tourmaline. ** Tourmaline is a crystalline boron silicate mineral compounded with elements such as aluminium, iron, magnesium, sodium, lithium, or potassium. * The term rubellite is one of a number of trade names used in the gemstone business to refer to different colors of tourmaline. ** These names include terms such as indicolite (blue), verdelite (green), dravite (brown), schorl (black) and achroite (colorless). Gemstone Category:Non-GemDraws Gemsonas